Rochelle Davis
Rochelle Davis, born as Andrea Hunsberger, is an American actress best known for her role as Sarah in the 1994 film adaptation of James O’Barr’s comic book The Crow. Career Rochelle’s most notable role to date is as Sarah in the 1994 film The Crow. Rochelle didn’t appear in another film until fifteen years later in 2009 in the film Hell House as a detective. She starred as Mrs. Layton in the 2013 film Revenge of The Devil Bat. The last known movie she was in was in the 2016 film Grotesque as Alera. Personal Life Rochelle retreated from public life and acting due to, according to her, not being able to handle being recognized on the street and Brandon Lee’s accidental death. She does occasionally attend conventions and participates in panels, talking to and taking pictures with fans of The Crow. Rochelle gave birth to a son, Destin, in October 2003. Trivia * According to Rochelle, despite only knowing each other for two months, Rochelle and Brandon Lee became very good friends. * During an interview, shortly after Brandon Lee died, Rochelle said the one thing she didn’t like about him was that he didn’t like dogs but she was planning on giving him a dog as a wedding present anyway. * During an interview at a convention, Rochelle said that, after Brandon’s death, she wanted nothing more to do with Hollywood for a long time. * The scene in which Sarah visits Eric at his old apartment Rochelle filmed with Brandon’s stunt double, as Brandon had died sometime before. * Rochelle keeps in contact with Ernie Hudson, Tony Todd, Michael Berryman, Robert Zuckerman and Linda Lee Cadwell, Brandon’s mother. * At 12, Rochelle was the youngest member of the original main cast. * Rochelle said she was planning on writing a book about her life and experiences entitled It Can’t Rain All The Time. * Rochelle has a YouTube channel called The Crow’s nest with Rochelle Davis. * Rochelle has a pet pig, a pitbull, and two rats. * Rochelle has a twitter account @1RochelleDavis and she uses a behind the scenes picture of herself, Brandon Lee, and Sofia Shinas as a background picture * Rochelle has her own website therealrochelledavis.weebly.com. * Rochelle’s grandmother was looking after her while Rochelle was filming The Crow. * Rochelle’s grandmother was a grief counselor for the cast and crew after Brandon Lee’s death. * Rochelle had to learn how to ride a skateboard for her role in The Crow. * Rochelle had a male stunt double. He was used to perform the skateboard tricks that the Sarah character does throughout the film. * Rochelle was the one who suggested the shaved head hairstyle for Sarah. * When Eric and Sarah have the conversation in the graveyard, Rochelle said that was her favorite scene that she filmed with Brandon. * Rochelle stated that she was afraid of her The Crow co-stars Michael Massee and Tony Todd — Michael because he made mean faces at her, and Tony because of his role as Candyman in the 1992 film Candyman. Gallery 526AE91D-41D5-4BCA-BCD7-C02639670B21.jpeg|Rochelle as Sarah CA66395A-D4E8-49E7-A51A-5338800D0DC4.jpeg|Rochelle with Brandon Lee and Sofia Shinas behind the scenes of The Crow 031EEB40-F039-4BA9-A287-F99247AA0784.jpeg|Rochelle playing her gameboy behind the scenes of The Crow 70047014-F445-4603-9848-4825309F8214.jpeg|Rochelle with Michael Berryman behind the scenes of The Crow BE3F89DC-42A6-447B-9F36-B0B85212495D.jpeg|Rochelle holding a signed photo of her and Brandon Lee Category:The Crow (film) Cast